fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky the Babysitter
Note: This article MAY contain content that is from others users' points of view for this character! See more Information on this character here. Vicky the Babysitter is the primary antagonist on the show. Her real name could be probably Icky, with the V thrown in for "cosmetic reasons". She is Timmy Turner's evil babysitter, a teenager who lies to parents and torments children, and strikes fear into the heart of anyone she encounters. She is Tootie's sister. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Common Traits *Saying the word "twerp," often screamed *Torturing children *Being nice to all parents but her's *Suffocating people by hugging *Hiding the fact she's evil by using torture machines against those who try to reveal the fact. Use in Fanon Centering fanon *Fairly Vickyous centers around Vicky being Timmy's evil fairy and babysitter. General Due to the extreme character exaggeration already given to her in the series, authors hold little restraint on how cruel and sadistic they make Vicky. Her relationship with her parents varies between authors, with some authors refusing to accept the relatively uninteresting version of her parents given to us by Channel Chasers and giving her parents completely different personalities. A few stories that pre-date Channel Chasers suggest that her parents were just as cruel and neglectful as she. Her relationship to Timmy is also another one that can go from secretly in love with him, to attempting to take his life, depending on what the author feels it should be. Cause for Meanness There have been several different episodes which give completely different explanations for her reasons for being so mean. A lot assume that Vicky had a rough childhood as she suggested this in Snowbound. Some believe that her little sister Tootie being born caused her to be jealous toward younger kids. Others believe that Vicky is a character misunderstood and really just needs a friend. Relationship to Tootie A fan invention suggests that Tootie is not really Vicky's sister. This is because Tootie does not look or act like Vicky much, and because the video game Breakin Da Rules has an appearance by Vicky's mother "Nicky" who looks nothing like Vicky's Mom in the show. Also, Tootie writes "I am not Vicky's sister" on her notes in Channel Chasers but this was just a bad (but successful) attempt to hide her identity. However, Vicky and Tootie do have similarities in their voice and the way they have screaming outbursts, usually at Timmy but for different reasons. It is most likely the character Nicky was not taken by the writers as canonical when they made Channel Chasers. Vicky's mother has Tootie's black hair and wears glasses but with Vicky's pink eyes. In the live action movie, Vicky does not interact with Tootie in any way, and there is no reference to her moving away like Tootie did, leading some to speculate the creators forgot they were sisters. However, this is more likely because Vicky's scenes were meant to be removed from the shortened cut of the movie (for one hour broadcasts to better fit in Nickelodeon's programming slots, as opposed to the hour and fifteen minute extended cut broadcast), while Tootie's scenes were all necessary to the main plot and thus kept. Last Name Vicky and Tootie's family last name is unknown. The mailbox outside their home reads "Vicky's House". As a result, a lot of authors simply invent a name for her. Because of the general appearance of her and her family members, Tootie's family is assumed to be Irish-American. Her parents have not been named either. In the aforementioned video game Breakin Da Rules Vicky's mother is named Nicky but looks just like Vicky instead of Tootie, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad. Despite this, these names are commonly used if the author is trying to avoid using a fake last name for Vicky's family. Bashing Although Vicky is not used as often as a pairing character like her sister Tootie, she still receives just as much bashing from fans, if not more. Many people see Vicky as a completely detestable character with no redeeming qualities. Some fan stories exaggerate her meanness to the point where she is willing to murder, molest, or even flat out rape Timmy or another character. Character exaggeration in the show has caused Vicky to become extremely violent compared to how she was in the first season, but fan stories that bash Vicky take it to another level. These stories usually end up with Vicky receiving some kind of comeuppance, such as Vicky being sent to jail or a mental asylum, or receiving a revenge beating from another character, but not always. Category:Real Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Real Category:Non-Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Human Girl Category:Human Girls Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Teen Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Teenager Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Vicky's family Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle